Malthael
"Much uncertainty surrounds the archangel Malthael. Once the calm guiding hand of wisdom, he was lost to us the moment the Worldstone disappeared. Unable to fathom that catastrophic event, he abandoned Heaven. His departure created a colossal fracture within the council, one that, to this day, remains unrepaired." — Selathiel, writing on Malthael Malthael was a former member and leader of the Angiris Council. Once the Archangel of Wisdom, he became the Angel of Death. Biography The Great Conflict As with the rest of the Heavenly Host and its leaders, Malthael participated in the Great Conflict and played a crucial role in it.Book of Cain He was the first leader of the Angiris Council (and its eldest member)2014-05-19, More Info From The Anniversary Dev Stream. Diablo Fans.com, accessed on 2014-05-20 and through it, angelkind as a whole.2013-12-01, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Preview Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-01-14 Wrath In one battle against the forces of Hell in Pandemonium, Malthael operated in sync with the rest of the Council, as they fought demonic forces led by Diablo. Malthael easily deflected the demons' attacks right back at them and used his weapons to immobilize Diablo himself. However, Imperius' hotheadedness led to the Lord of Terror being brutally struck down rather than being taken prisoner as Tyrael and Auriel intended to which would have been beneficial to the war effort. Malthael remained silent the entire time. The Sin War "Whatever the choice in the end, it does not matter for me... I abstain." — Malthael abstains from judging Sanctuary Not all minions of Heaven and Hell were content to be bound by the Great Conflict. The result was that under the leadership of the angel Inarius and demon Lilith, a number of rogues stole the Worldstone and created their own realm—Sanctuary. Malthael became consumed with discovering where the artifact had disappeared to, and as the Archangel of Wisdom, was tortured by his inability to find it. The coupling of angel and demon would lead to the rise of the nephalem. Following Sanctuary's creation, while it was originally hidden from the High Heavens, Malthael's mood darkened. Deckard Cain would later speculate that the existence of the nephalem clouded Malthael's vision or opened his eyes to a new truth, or that there was a connection between the nephalem and Malthael's chalice that the angel became aware of. Towards the end of the Sin War, Heaven became aware of the existence of Sanctuary, and in the final battle, the forces of Heaven, Hell, and the Edyrem clashed against each other. Malthael watched on, and beheld the existence of humanity. In the aftermath of the battle, the Angiris Council convened to discuss Sanctuary's fate and that of its inhabitants. Malthael abstained from voting, but the end result was that Sanctuary and its denizens would be allowed to exist, free to choose their own path.The Veiled Prophet Wisdom's End "Wisdom shall be lost." — An excerpt from the Prophecy of the End of Days, speculated by Cain to relate to Malthael Malthael disappeared after the destruction of the Worldstone. Just prior to this, he had apparently taken a greater interest in humanity.2013-11-03, Reaper of Souls - Urzaels Journal Sound Files. YouTube, accessed on 2014-02-09 His departure broke the unity of the Angiris Council. Some speculated that he haunted the Halls of Pandemonium, seeking answers to the unknowable mysteries of life and death. Regardless, after Diablo's defeat in his siege of the High Heavens, a now mortal Tyrael took Malthael's place as the Aspect of Wisdom.Diablo III, Act IV In truth, Malthael had seen these events. He had seen the actions of Zoltun Kulle, a human who had embraced evil. He had beheld the latent power of the nephalem hero. He had seen that hero defeat the Prime Evil, an act that in all his years of war in the Eternal Conflict, he had never been able to match. Faced with such power, and beholding humanity as an abominations, Malthael resolved to become the embodiment of Death. With the Lords of Hell defeated, he reasoned that humanity was the most powerful "demonic" force left now, as per their ancient nephalem heritage. With humanity's eradication, Heaven would stand alone, victorious in the Great Conflict.2013-09-10, Malthael the bad guy... wait what?. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-09-11 He established the Pandemonium Fortress as his base of operations.2013-12-01, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Preview Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-01-15 Imperius's lieutenant, Balzael, fell in league with Malthael.Storm of Light He also came to be joined by Urzael, who shared Malthael's views on humanity. The angelic maidens that Urzael had brought with him also pledged themselves to Malthael's cause.2013-11-04, REAPER OF SOULS™ FIRST LOOK: WESTMARCH BESTIARY. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-01-04 Malthael also manipulated the Templar Order sect in Westmarch to act as a distraction in Sanctuary so that his wider efforts would not be detected Storm of Light In the aftermath of Diablo's assault on Heaven, Malthael, going by the moniker of "the Guardian," was kept informed of events by Balzael. He was told of how the Black Soulstone was corrupting the Angiris Council, just as he planned. The Council was discussing the fate of Sanctuary, and it was Malthael's goal that the stone be given enough time to corrupt the Council so that they would resolve to unleash the Heavenly Host upon the mortal world, erradicating humanity. However, Tyrael's act of reforming the Horadrim in a bid to retrieve the stone threw his plans into jeopardy. That, and the Templar Order sect he'd influenced in Westmarch was scattered by the Knights of Westmarch, its members killed or imprisoned. The stone was taking too long to sway the Council against humanity, so Malthael altered his plans. He was aware that Tyrael had found Corvus, which would make for a useful stronghold. Although its enchantments denied entry to non-mortals, Balzael believed Malthael would overcome that problem. At the Pools of Wisdom, Malthael informed Balzael to let Tyrael and the Horadrim take the stone. Once it was out of Heaven, he would take the stone for himself and enact a new plan, one that would still lead to humanity's end. The plan worked, and the Horadrim retrieved the stone. In Sanctuary, Malthael possessed one of the captive Templar, and killed the others that had been imprisoned with the man. Malthael used his powers to extinguish the torches of the cells and reap the souls of the other prisoners. He then moved down into the catacombs that would take him to Corvus. And to the Black Soulstone. Reaper of Souls Not long after Tyrael took on his former aspect, Malthael re-emerged, now embodying the aspect of death.Reaper of Souls, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2013-08-22 Within the Tomb of Rakkis, he confronted his erstwhile brother and a group of Horadrim, who were in the process of containing the Black Soulstone. Malthael effortlessly slew the Horadrim members and devoured their souls in the process. While he was able to defend himself against Malthael's initial onslaught, Tyrael could not harm Malthael and was also incapacitated. Seeing that Tyrael's soul was free of demonic taint (unlike those of humans), he did not see Tyrael as his enemy and ultimately decided to spare his life. After casting Tyrael aside, Malthael then approached the stone2013-08-21, Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Opening Cinematic. YouTube, accessed on 2013-08-22with intent on bending its powers to his will, and bringing an end to the Great Conflict once and for all.2013-08-23, Diablo III Reaper of Souls Interview with Josh Mosqueira GC2013. YouTube, accessed on 2013-09-08 Tyrael (powerless to stop Malthael), declared that the nephalem would stop him. Malthael paused his approach and turned to face his mortal brother; responding that no one could stop death, before shattering the restraints and claiming the Soulstone for himself. Afterwards, Malthael led his Reapers against Westmarch. By the time the Nephalem re-emerged to confront him, his plan to eradicate humanity was near completion. Both Tyrael and the Nephalem were baffled as to why Malthael had forcefully taken the Black Soulstone. As the Nephalem fought to save what was left of Westmarch, Tyrael deciphered a sliver of the Black Soulstone that had been broken off and left behind. Eventually, the Nephalem tracked Malthael's location to the Pandemonium Fortress while Tyrael finished deciphering the Soulstone sliver. Much to the horror of his foes, Malthael was fundamentally altering the Black Soulstone to consume and contain all demonic essence in Sanctuary. This meant that humanity faced annihilation as their demonic heritage would be torn from their souls by the stone and their bodies ripped apart. Malthael continued his work from the heart of the Pandemonium Fortress, continually feeding off the increasing souls of the dead and growing more powerful with each passing moment. As the Nephalem fought their way through the Battlefields of Eternity and gained entrance to the Pandemonium Fortress, Malthael taunted the hero, claiming the eradiction of humanity had already begun. The Nephalem, now empowered and wielding the forces of Death itself, confronted Malthael at the heart of the fortress. Malthael proved to be an incredibly powerful adversary, displaying masterful prowess with his weapons as well as bombarding the Nephalem with waves of undeath. To bring the battle to an end, Malthael summoned the Black Soulstone into the fortress and shattered it, consuming the essence of Diablo. While this granted Malthael a massive boost in power, he was still ultimately defeated by the Nephalem. Malthael's defeat was shown to be a painful, agonizing one; coupled by a blinding explosion of energy that destroyed the roof of the fortress. As he fell to the floor below, the souls of all he had consumed erupted from his body, and his body slowly disintegrated. This included Diablo himself who, thanks to Malthael's actions, was now free.Diablo III, Act V Legacy At some point during or after Malthael's genocide, Tyrael learnt of the existence of the Soulsmasher, a weapon supposedly crafted by Malthael. He suspected that the weapon was crafted as part of an early attempt to free human souls for his consumption. He was left to wonder how long Malthael's madness had gone unnoticed by those closest to him.Diablo III, Soulsmasher In-game Malthael is the main antagonist of Diablo III: Reaper of Souls. He serves as the Act Boss of Act V, and defeating him ends the storyline offered by the expansion. Tips and Other Additional Information While players are fighting through the streets of Westmarch, there is a chance that any of the still-living guardsmen of the city, when corrupted by the Reapers, will be turned into a Shade of Malthael. Though these roughly maintain his appearance, they do so with a darkened hue, and only make use of his whirling ring attack. Other than this, the Shades are of little threat, usually having some more Life than the average Revenant soldiers. The battle with Malthael occurs on a relatively small circular platform. There are two health wells to the west and east. The battle is divided into three phases. The following abilities are ones he uses during the whole fight: *Charge attack: a charge that causes knockback, but the damage is low if any. This ability is not too dangeous by itself, but it can (and often will) kick the player into Death Fogs. *Drain Soul: a whirling ring around Malthael, causing heavy damage to anyone inside. Malthael is fully mobile when using that power, and has a chance to reflect incoming projectiles (up to the point where said projectiles can actually damage the user if they do not avoid them). *Death Fogs: Malthael will summon clouds of mist that move slowly on the floor. These cause heavy Cold damage to anyone passing through, in very fast ticks, but they can be made useless through the Talisman of Aranoch (of which there is a level 70 version). They will dissipate over time, but they are also spammable, especially in the last phase. Malthael will spawn them faster the more health he is losing. During Phase 2, Malthael will not use this ability. Phase 1: You Will Be The Last of Your Kind Additional ability: *Soul Nova: From time to time, Malthael flies up and land in the center of the platform. From there, he starts releasing a swarm of glowing blobs, each moving in a straight line toward the platform's edge. While this is happening, the Nephalem hero will suffer from a chilling debuff. The blobs hit quite hard and knock heroes back a very minor distance, but they are slow and sparse enough that dodging can be done easily, especially if you stand close to the platform's edge. Malthael can (and should) be damaged while he stands in the center, an easy task for ranged attackers. Phase 2: The End is Inevitable There is no cutscene or similar event upon reaching the second phase of the fight, but the player will have reached this phase if Malthael utters that "The end is inevitable" (occurs after Malthael suffers at least 25% of his total Life in damage). For this phase, his Death Fog and Soul Nova abilities are replaced with ability to summon minions and to invoke Skull Spiral: *Skull Spiral: Malthael periodically summons a group of souls at the edge of the arena. They quickly spiral toward the center of the arena, from where they fly out toward the edges. These souls cause high damage should the player fail to dodge them. The very edge of the platform stays clear of the souls' initial spiraling, while the final stage can be dodged easily enough. *Summoning: Malthael periodically summons two Exorcists. The damage they cause can be significant, especially with their teleporting. However, they do drop Health Globes when killed. Note that if you keep close to the edge to avoid the souls, it is possible to get pinned down, so it's best to have a skill like Teleport ready. Once you bring Malthael's health low enough (somewhere below 50%), all the Exorcists die. You see a cutscene of Malthael shattering the Black Soulstone and absorbing it into his body. This starts the final stage. Phase 3: Not the Only Weapon Skull Spiral and Summoning abilities are replaced with Soul Sweep, and Death Fog can be used again. *Soul Sweep: Malthael will from time to time fly into the air and land in the center of the platform. From there, he will release a group of five red waves of flame, each creating a stream of fire damaging everything on one side of it. The waves fly in all directions except behind Malthael (his facing is random). Get into that area as soon as possible, because immediately afterwards, two wing-like lines of projectiles (possibly the Soulstone's shards) sweep out around him, starting at the front and then going left and right. The sector behind him is the only place that remains clear, and the damage is severe. The only time the damage should be taken is if the sector behind Malthael is covered by Death Fogs, and the player has a poor resistance to Cold damage, compared to the Fire resistance needed to shrug off the shards; one or two shrouds are not that threatening, but many more will put even the Soul Sweep to shame in a quick timeframe. Otherwise, the main difference is the larger amount of Death Fogs: Malthael can now spawn them two at a time. Perhaps due to his insane Life (7 billion at Torment VI (70) for soloing ''heroes), Malthael has no enrage timer (there have been precedents of fighting him for up to 3 hours on Torment VI difficulty). However, this fight is more of a survival battle, not a DPS race, as the amount of damage received is insane: high Cold resistance and kiting and/or damage absorption build is advised rather than glass cannon. The best moment for using the damage cooldowns, if any, is when Malthael first prepares his Soul Sweep attack, as for a few seconds, he is extremely vulnerable (provided you manage to get behind him in time). If you are playing alone, be sure to equip your followers with items that make them more durable (ideally, the legendary follower items that prevent them from dying), otherwise the amount of damage they will inevitably receive will keep them incapacitated for the whole fight. Even the Angel of Death has his weaknesses, however. Since most of the damage dealt is Cold, a Talisman of Aranoch will give a player some protection. As Malthael also has the largest Life pool of all the Act Bosses, if there ever was a time to use a Bul-Kathos's Wedding Band, he would be the best candidate for its drain. Upon death, Malthael drops a guaranteed Reaper's Wraps recipe (if you don't have one yet). Upon the very first kill, he also drops one Legendary item in Campaign mode (can be reset). Before patch 2.0.6., he also had a chance to drop the Reaper's Fear ingredient. Bugs It is possible to be permanently stuck at the edge of the platform, unable to move normally, which is especially deadly combined with Malthael's Drain Soul and Death Fog attacks. This is especially risky for Hardcore characters, as chances of surviving the fight in that case are negligible. Quotes *"''Nephalem..." (First appearance to the nephalem) *''"Nephalem...I will bring an end to conflict. In death, there is peace." (after defeating Urzael) *"Nephalem...the Black Soulstone journeys through the portal to Sanctuary. Even now, it spreads death across your world. And so ends, the Eternal Conflict."'' (when entering the Death Gate) *''"I heard a sound and did not know what it was.. I sought wisdom in the Chalice, but there was none. The sound calls to me, and I knew them: human souls... but where?" (The Path of Wisdom, part 1)'' *''"I brought myself to Sanctuary, where humans dwell.. but the souls did not call me from that place. I searched the breadth of creation, always following the sound - always the sound... and then, I understood: Pandemonium, where the Worldstone once rested." (The Path of Wisdom, part 2)'' *''"The souls swirl and writhe. I now know the truth of mortals: all paths lead to death... what ever their struggles, whatever their triumphs, they die. That is Wisdom." (The Path of Wisdom, part 3)'' *''"The souls of man show their potential for greatness: they can stand for good like any angel in Heaven, or they can enact evil worthy of the lowest demon of Hell. The power of such a choice should not rest in the hearts of beings who are here for an instant, then flare and die." (The Path of Wisdom, part 4)'' *''"The humans cannot be trusted. They are born of angel and demon, but demons pervert whatever they touch. The humans are corrupt, and are not worthy of the choice between good and evil - angels and demons do not choose, as it should be." (The Path of Wisdom, part 5)'' *''"A Nephalem trapped the Prime Evil in the Black Soulstone - this is the perfect moment to end the Eternal Conflict... the demons are easy prey, but the humans must be eliminated before they grow too strong; the soulstone is the perfect weapon. The Eternal Conflict WILL end." (The Path of Wisdom, part 6)'' *''"The soulstone is upon Sanctuary. The blood of demons will soon be gone from all Creation."'' *''"You will be the last of your kind. For a few moments."'' *''"Death comes, nephalem." (Beginning Phase 1) *"A world free of evil. You need but die."'' *''"The Eternal Conflict ends."'' *''"The end is inevitable." (Beginning Phase 2) * ''"There is no other way." *''"Death is beyond your reach."'' *''"Death will release you from pain."'' *''"Death consumes all."'' *''"In the end, all bow to death."'' *''"You are out of time, nephalem."'' *''"Your world dies. There is nothing to save."'' *''"You are imbued with the power of death. But that will not save you/but that is not the only weapon I possess."'' (before destroying the Black Soulstone, beginning Phase 3) Development Malthael's presence in Reaper of Souls was designed/dictated by Josh Mosqueira. He wanted Malthael, as the game's antagonist, to balance out against the game's new protagonist (the Crusader).2013-12-05, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Gameplay Systems + Crusader Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-02-21 Personality and Traits Malthael was a gaunt figure, adorned in black robes and armor.The Art of Diablo III As the Archangel of Wisdom, he was once an intelligent and noble being who was said to cherish all life. However, he came to be regarded as melancholic, evasive and even frightening, and was an enigma even to his own kind.2013-11-09, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – FAQ. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-12-19 He rarely spoke, was slow to anger and could be ponderous and slow to act, but was revered by other angels for his insight. When he did speak, his voice is said to have enraptured other angels through its melody and the wisdom it conveyed. However, as his demeanor darkened, his voice became chilling and could provoke thoughts of foreboding and feelings of angst. Mendeln was one such example, Malthael's voice filling him with thoughts of permanent, empty death. Malthael saw humanity as an "abomination" that shouldn't exist. As the Angel of Death, Malthael became even darker, callously murdering those who opposed him and seeing things in black and white. His wings, once bright and purple, had become white and wispy, seemingly skeletal in their appearance. The method of his transformation was different from other corrupted angels such as Izual. Abilities Wisdom was once Malthael's aspect, thus, he was bound to see all things. He so derived this ability from Chalad'ar, the Chalice of Wisdom. While Malthael was slow to anger, he was still a peerless combatant. Wielding a pair of sickle-like shotels,Wrath he was able to deflect enemy attacks with only the slightest use of force. As the Archangel of Wisdom, Malthael was one of the most powerful angels in existence. As the Angel of Death, Malthael's power only grew stronger.2013-12-08, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III Lore and Story Q&A Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-03-29 In this new aspect, Malthael demonstrated the ability to rip souls, possess mortals, absorb fire, and rot bodies by creating a dense fog with his wings. He was also extremely in-tune with souls, and was able to sense any demonic taint within them.2013-10-22, El'Druin. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-22 In addition, Malthael managed to attune himself to deathly shadow, becoming partially phased out of reality and therefore immune to all physical or magical harm, even to blows of angelic blades. The only being that could have possibly strike him down was the Nephalem, and only after they claimed a part of the soul power Malthael used to bind the forces of Death. After consuming the demonic essence within the Black Soulstone, Malthael was able to channel the Great Evils' energies against his foe(s). Trivia *The Angel of Death is a figure in Biblical and Talmudic myth, often otherwise regarded as the Grim Reaper *He is voiced by Paul Nakauchi. *When Malthael is killed his armor turns to its original color (gold and white) rather than black. Videos File:Reaper of Souls Mathael References Category:Angiris Council Category:Angels Category:Reapers Category:Boss Category:Aspects Category:Monsters Category:Diablo III Monsters Category:Act 5 Bestiary (Diablo III)